Malgré tout je ne t'ai jamais oublié
by o0o Kaoru dono o0o
Summary: Naruto se réveille dans une chambre d'hospital, tout lui semble normal jusqu'au moment où un inconnu rentre dans sa chambre...Qui est il ? Et pourquoi semble t il le connaître ? Quel est ce sentiment qui l'envahit... Lisez et vous saurez qui est ce beau t
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Etrange réveil...

Bip bip bip bip...

N : _rahhhhhhh mais qu'est-ce que c'est ce bruit ? ... aie ma tête, j'ai mal!_

_mais c'est quoi ce truc qui sort de mon bras? Et puis pourquoi tout est blanc ici ? Et ici, on est où ?_

Sk : Ca y est ... kakashi sensei il se reveille!

Naruto ouvrit les yeux difficilement et ne comprenait rien a ce qu'il voyait, il n'arrivait pas a fixer son regard.

Il était couché dans un lit, avec toutes sortes d'appareils autour de lui.

Un masque sur son visage l'empechait de parler; mais de toute façon vu l'état dans lequel il était, c'était à peine s'il arrivait à penser.

Une infirmière rentra dans la salle et lui retira son masque, enfin il pensa que c'était une infirmière car elle était vétue de blanc. Sa vue n'arrivait toujours pas à se fixer.

I : Comment te sens tu naruto?

N : ...

Alors qu'il voulait répondre il se rendit compte, qu'il lui était impossible de parler.

I : Naruto? Tu m'entends?

N : ...

Il n'arrivait ni à bouger la tête, ni à faire quoique ce soit.

I : Docteur, docteur! Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre...il ne reagit pas, il est comme perdu dans un autre monde, il n'a pas de reactions au monde exterieur...

N : _Mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte comme bétises cette vieillle! D'où elle sort que je ne l'entend pas ? Qui n'entendrait pas cette vieille vache beugler! Je suis sur que même les défunts hokages l'ont entendue..._

Rahh et arrétez ce bruit...!

Naruto extenué s'endormit.

Naruto ne comprit rien à ce qu'il se passait. Un tourbillon blanc fit irruption dans la pièce, des voix parlaient. Avec un effort surhumain des ses neurones, il comprit que c'était des médecins qui parlaient autour de lui.

M : Je ne comprends pas, tous les tests sont bons. Il devrait se réveiller! D'ailleur quand il est arrivé, son étât n'était pas critique... Il aurait dû être concient. Je ne comprends pas, médicalement parlant il est en pleine santé alors que ce passe-t-il ?

Naruto aurait bien voulu le savoir. Mais bonté divine que faisait-il là ? Dans ce lit ? Avec tous ces bruyants nuisibles autour de lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas parler, ni bouger ?

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Mais qui est-ce ?

2 jours étaient passés depuis son réveil. Il ne pouvait toujours pas parler, ni bouger mais en revanche son cerveau fonctionnait à merveille. Il pouvait maintenant entendre parfaitement, même si sa vue n'était pas tout à fait nette, il arrivait à reconnaître les personnes qui lui rendaient visite. Il y avait eu Iruka sensei, Kakashi sensei, Sakura, Shikamaru et tous les autres. Mais il lui semblait qu'il y avait un absent à l'appel... mais impossible de savoir qui.

C'est comme ces 5 derniers jours, impossible de s'en rappeler. Il se souvenait bien être parti du village de Konoha avec Kakashi sensei et Sakura et ...

N : _Rahh ! Impossible de savoir qui est cette troisième personne!_

Pourtant cette tache flou, il la voyait partout.. Il était irrisistiblement attiré par elle, mais ne pouvait en voir que les contours. Les paroles de cette tâche restaient incomprehensilbles.

On toqua à la porte...c'était Sakura chan...

Sk : Ohayo Naruto kun! Daijobu desuka ?

N : ...

Sk : Tu sais, il fait très beau dehors ( note de l'auteur : elle n'a vraiment rien à dire cette pôôôvre fille, son QI dépasse-t-il le 2 ? Non non l'auteur n'a rien contre Sakura ) je vais ouvrir les rideaux... j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi! Il est enfin reveillé!...

N : ... _mais de ki elle parle ? Rahhhhhhhh ! Sakura chan n'est jamais explicite._

Sk : Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait te rendre visite dès qu'il serait sur pieds...

N : ..._mais qui ?_

Sakura s'assit à côté de Naruto, des larmes perlaient sur son visage.

Sk : Naruto, s'il te plaît, reviens. Je ne supporte pas ton silence. Je sais que tu m'entends .Tu comprends, le seul naruto que je connaisse, ris, cris, parle pour ne rien dire... je ne peux plus supporter ce silence ( : même si c'est vrai, quelle nombriliste...! )

N : ...

Sk : Bon je m'en vais, tu sais ce midi je vais manger avec Ino ( _super_ ) , Shikamaru et tous les autres, des ramens...

Sa voix se brisa à ces mots, puis aprés une inspiration elle tenta de dire, d'une voix qu'elle voulait joyeuse, mais qui trahissait ses émotions :

Si tu te retablis vite, je te promet de t'emmener manger autant de ramens que tu veux!

Sur ces mots, Sakura sortit de la chambre.

N:_ Mais de qui elle parle ? Rah moi aussi je veux des ramens. Bouge mon corps! Bouge! Et surtout rappelle-toi! Qu'est ce qui est arrivé ? Pourquoi suis-je là ? Et surtout pourquoi ce flou ? Pourquoi mon coeur a-t-il mal comme ça, dès que j'aperçois cette silhouette ?_

La nuit venait de tomber sur naruto, alors qu'il essayait toujours de comprendre cet étrange sentiment.

On toqua à la fenêtre, quelqu'un entra..

S : Jour Naruto ( kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa comme dirait ma meilleur amie )

N : ..._qui c'est ?_

L'ombre s'approcha, Naruto ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Cette voix il la connaissait, pourtant il ne savait à qui elle appartenait. Et cette aura qu'il avait ressenti à l'entrée de cette personne, il la connaissait, il l'aurait juré. Mais qui c'était ? Bon dieu ! Et surtout pourquoi son corps réagissait comme ça ? Il sentait son coeur battre la chamade.

L' intru s'approcha...

S : C'est donc vrai ce qu'on m'a dit...tu ne reagis pas.

N: ...

S : Baka, je m'en fiche que tu ne parles pas. De toute facon, j'étais juste venu te remercier pour ce que tu avais fait...

A l'entente de ce "baka" tout son corps avait reagit. ( : moi aussi d'ailleurs... )

Il sentit son chakra circuler et faire le tour de son corps en 1 secondes, il se sentait bien.

Le seul problème était qu'il ne savait absolument pas qui était cet individu qui se tenait debout devant lui.

Le jeune garçon commenca à s'éloigner, il avait presque atteint la porte quand soudain il entendit un murmure derrière lui...

N : attends...

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

chapitre 3 : Il parle !

Sasuke se retourna ( : je précise le personnage, en toute gentillesse, des fois que quelques lents à la comprenette n'aie pas caler que c'était lui )

Naruto avait enfin réussi à non seulement bouger ( bon daccord juste tourner la tête mais c'était déjà pas mal ) mais aussi à parler ! Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas.

Mais lorsqu'il avait vu l'inconnu séloigner de lui et partir, son coeur avait failli s'arrêter et les mots étaient sortis tous seuls.

S : naruto? Tu m'entends?

L'homme se jeta sur lui et commenca à rire.

S : Baka ! Tu nous a fait peur ! Sakura m'a dit que tu ne parlais pas et qu'elle t'avait même inviter a sortir au restaurant de ramens sans réactions...

N : _Sympa ce mec ! Ne suis-je qu'un estomac à pattes ?_

S : Ne nous refais jamais ca!

N : Mais qui êtes vous ?

A suivre

Non non ne me frappez pas je rigole la suite est quelques lignes plus loin...

S : ...tu ne te souviens pas ?

N : non.

S :mais enfin tu sait qui tu es au moins ?

N : Hai, je suis Naruto, je vis à Konoha, Sakura chan est mon amie et aussi Kakashi et Iruka sensei...

S : Baka! Je ne trouves pas que ta blague était drôle...

N : Quoi?

S : Tu te souviens parfaitment...

Naruto le coupa :

Qui es tu ?

S : Quoi ?

N : Je connais les autres... mais toi je ne sais pas qui tu es...

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

juste quelques mots avant le début de ce 4ème chapitre. En fait cette fic est la première que j'envoie sur Fan Fiction. J e ne sais pas si elle va plaire. C'est pourquoi ça serait très gentil si vous pouviez me laisser des reviews pour me dire si ça vous plaît et si je continue...

Merci d'avance.

Pour tous ceux qui ont déjà reviewé, merci beaucoup beaucoup... Je vais faire de mon mieu pour que la suite vous plaise...

Chapitre 4 : On réapprend à se connaître.

Personne n'en revenait, Naruto avait perdu la mémoire. Enfin pas entièrement, juste tout ce qui concernait Sasuke ( : et c'est déjà pas mal ) et aussi ce qu'il s'était passé ces 5 derniers jours.

Sk : Comment est-ce possible Kakashi sensei...que Naruto aie oublié Sasuke kun ?

_Fort intérieur de Sakura : moi je ne t'oublierais jamais yeahhhhhh! la force de l'amour ne le permettra pas! _( : ça y est elle est encore en plein délire... /. . )

K : Je ne sais pas...

S : ...

Sk : Et si nous lui disions ce qu'il s'est passé ? Peut être ce souviendra-t-il ...

S : Non! Si il a oublié cette histoire, je refuse par égoïsme de lui faire retrouver la mémoire. C'est trop atroce...atroce.

K : C'est vrai Sakura, de plus il a aussi oublié quelqu'un d'autre, pas seulement Sasuke mais aussi Kiba...

Sk : Kiba ? Comment savez vous qu'il l'a oublié ?

S : Il m'a parlé de toutes les personnes dont il se souvenait et Kiba et moi n'en faisions pas partis.

Sk :Tu veux dire qu'il a oublié que Kiba était mort ?

K : Oui et je pense que Sasuke a raison, si jamais il retrouvait la mémoire il souffrirait énormément d'avoir perdu son ami, mais aussi de devoir revivre ça...

Sasuke le coupa : Ca jamais ! Je ne veux plus jamais voir ça...

Sk : Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites...

K : Sakura chan, tu ne sais pas tout de la mort de Kiba...

S : Et elle n'en saura rien!

Sasuke lanca un regard noir à Kakashi : Jamais rien...

Après ce jour, Naruto recommença doucement à reprendre possession de son corps. Il pouvait maintenant parler et bouger, mais il était encore faible et ses jambes ne lui permettaient pas encore de marcher. Il était sorti de l'hôpital et vivait maintenant chez Iruka et Kakashi sensei ( eh oui pour moi il ne peut être autrement que Kakashi et Iruka vivent ensemble, vive mon ptit couple...)

Tous ses amis se passaient le relais et lui rendaient visite chaque jour. Il n'était pour ainsi dire jamais seul, les médecins ont été formels. Ne sachant ce qui l'avait réveiller, il fallait à tout prix empêcher que, dans un moment de fatigue ou d'ennui, il ne reparte. Il fallait toujours le stimuler, et ça ses amis savaient faire...mais bon Naruto commençait à en avoir assez d'être vu comme un malade. Dès qu'il tournait la tête pour voir par la fenêtre Sakura devenait hystérique ( ahh parce qu'elle l'est pas d'habitude! ) lui interdisant tout moment de calme... et les autres avaient reçu l'ordre formel de Sakura de faire de même. Effrayés à l'idée de ce que Sakura pourrait leur faire si jamais Naruto repartait pendant leur garde, ils étaient, si c'est possible, pires qu'elle. Le seul moment de répît que Naruto ait, était la garde de Sasuke. Ce nouveau personnage, qu'on lui avait présenté comme un camarade de classe et un de ses coéquipiers de missions, l'interpellait. Pourquoi l'avoir oublié ? Au moins, lui, ne le harcelait pas de paroles pour qu'il ne pense pas, d'ailleurs c'était plutôt l'inverse, Naruto l'abbreuvait de questions..

N : Uchiwa?

S : Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Sasuke ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne te souviens pas de moi, que tu dois faire comme si on venait de se rencontrer. Avant tu m'appelais Sasuke et ça m'allait très bien.

N : Sa-su-ke? ( kyaaaaa il a une voix trop kawai )

S : koi?

N : Je voudrais savoir de quoi tu voulais me remercier le jour de mon réveil? Pourquoi tout le monde m'a dit merci ? ... parles moi de cette dernière mission

S : Ce n'était pas une mission Naruto. Te souviens-tu de Itachi ?

N : Oui...

S : Et bien, c'est mon frère.

N : ...

S : Tu connais l'histoire de mon clan, je te l'ai raconté hier( désolé pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas c'est trop long à raconter, je vous conseil d'aller sur le site officiel. Vous devriez trouver les histoires des personnages ) et bien le frère qui a tué ma famille et Itahi ne font qu'un.

N : ... c'est pour ça que tout le monde le hait.

S : Oui mais surtout moi. Un jour, je suis parti à sa recherche car on m'avait dit qu'il se cachait dans la forêt près de Konoha. C'était un piège, en fait il m'attendait pour me prendre en otage pour m'échanger contre Kyubi, c'est-à-dire toi. Quand vous avez reçu la demande de Itachi, Kakashi m'a dit que vous étiez partis immédiatement pour me sauver. Toi, Kakashi, Iruka, Kiba, Neji et tous les autres, vous êtes chacun partis en éclaireurs dans une direction différente afin de nous trouver. Seulement toi et Kiba êtes arrivés là où nous étions.. ( forcèment sinon c'est pas drôle ). Là Itachi t'a provoqué en duel. Tu t'es battu et tu m'a sauvé.

N : Je, je..., je l'ai tué ?

S : Oui .

N : Comment est mort Kiba ?

S : Quoi ? Comment ?

N : Je sais qu'il est mort pendant cette mission vous me l'avez dit mais je ne comprends pas comment ?

S : ...il ...il est tombé dans un piège de Itachi.

N : ... Sasuke ? Sais-tu pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de toi ?

S : Non, c'est sûrement le choc, le combat a été dur...

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà la suite de l'histoire...

Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé, je vais répondre à quelques questions.

Pour Akamaru, il a été receuilli par une famille de Konoha, où il est très bien soigné. Personne n'aurait pensé qu'il aurait été abandonné quand même !

Naruto sait que Kiba est mort parceque c'était difficile de lui cachr. Ce que Sasuke ne veut pas que Naruto découvre, c'est comment il est mort.

Pour le fait que Sasuke ne soit pas fâché que Naruto aie tué Itachi... Eh bien c'est dû au fait qu'il ne peut pas reprocher à Naruto que celui ci l'aie tué vu qu'il est amnésique. De plus dans le chapitre 6 à venir, vous découvrirez les circonstances de sa mort ainsi que celle exact de Kiba.

Voilà n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions sur ce que vous ne comprenez pas, et à me laisser des reviews ça me fait très plaisir...

Chapitre 5 : Rapprochement et images...

La vie avait reprit son cour à Konoha. Et voila que 2 ans déjà s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort de Kiba. Naruto était maintenant parfaitement retablis et avait réintégré l'équipe de Kakashi. Sasuke et Naruto étaient redevenus aussi proche qu'avant et leur amitié était de plus en plus grande, on ne les voyait plus jamais séparé ( Sasuke je suis jalouse je voudrais être à ta place ). Sakura tournait toujours autour des deux garcons, mais aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, semblait avec l'âge avoir rejeter son dévolu sur Naruto ( oh que je la hais profondèment ). Elle ne cessait de le harceler, de le toucher, ce qui n'était pas pour plaire à Sasuke qui commençait sérieusement à envisager de lui tordre le cou ( Sasuke, mon héro ).

Sk : Naruto kun ! Ohayo !

Et comme à son habitude elle se jeta à son cou ( elle a toujours aimait les coups, il n'y pas d'autres solutions... ) : Daijobu ?

S : Il irait peut être mieux s'il pouvait, respirer normalement sans avoir un surplu de poid sur l'estomac Sakura.

N : Sakura chan, lève-toi ! Il a raison, tu m'écrases !

Sk : Sasuke tu es jaloux ! Tu n'avais qu'à répondre à mes avances plus jeune. Maintenant que je suis devenue la femme parfaite, tu voudrais bien... mais moi je ne veux plus ( oh mais elle arrive à faire une phrase de plus de trois mots miss chevilles enflées )

S : Si ça peut te faire plaisir de penser ca...

Sakura ne comprit pas le sens de sa phrase, bien sûr que Sasuke voulait d'elle qui ne le voudrait pas ! Elle était devenue la jeune femme la plus jolie de Konoha et ça elle le savait

( fort intérieur d'Ino : ce grand front n'a rien de séduisant je suis bien plus jolie qu'elle... tiens bonjour Ino tu viens me rendre une petite visite ? I : je voulais juste te préciser que c'était moi la plus jolie de Konoha. A+ Et n'écris plus de bétises... la pauvre si elle savait de quoi je suis capable ).

Et surtout elle le disait

N: Ne sois pas méchant avec elle !

S : baka

N : ...

Sk : On y va Naruto kun ? Kakashi va nous attendre.

Elle prit Naruto par le bras ( Sakura tu vas mourrir si si... très très très lentement )

La journée se passa comme les précédentes, Naruto la trouva ennuyeuse à mourir. Il avait été obligé de se séparer de Sasuke et Kakashi, pour se retrouver seul avec une Sakura qui au lieu de travailler passait son temps à lui sauter dessus. Il voulait bien qu'elle est peur des araignées dans la fôrèt, mais pas de toutes les feuilles quand même... ( elle pouvait pas trouver une excuse plus valable? Et puis Sakura touches pas à mon Naruto grrrr! ). Il rentra haracé de sa mision et s'effondra sur son lit. Ahhhhhhhh qu'il avait envi de dormir.

Il commença à sombrer quand, il sursauta ! Il se leva, ouvri la fenêtre, puis retourna s'écrouler sur sa couette. Il dormait depuis à peine une heure quand, un bruit le réveilla.

Il l'identifia, mais ne bougea pas. Trop content de pouvoir jouer un tour à ce baka.

Sasuke s'apporcha du lit et observa Naruto, qu'il était beau ainsi endormi ( kya Sasuke qu'est ce que je ne donnerais pas pour être à ta place ), il portait juste un t shirt noir avec un boxer noir ( Bavessssssssss non non je n'aime pas du tout Naruto ! ). Si Sasuke n'avait pas eu une longue expérience de calme, il lui aurait sauté dessus à l'instant même ( je te comprends ), non pas qu'il n'en avait pas envi mais c'était hors de questions...hors de question de prendre le risque qu'il se souvienne...de ce qui hantait ses nuits à lui...

Sasuke s'approcha de lui et entrepris de le pousser lentement. Naruto sursauta légèrement à la sensation de la main de Sasuke qui l'effleurait...Le souffle de l'intru lui chatouiller doucement la peau de son cou.

NON, décidement, seul Sasuke arrivait à le mettre dans cet état... Tout à coup, il sauta sur Sasuke qui pris par surprise, tomba du lit. Il se retrouva avec un Naruto, particulièrement sexy à son goût ( au mien aussi d'ailleur ) à califourchon sur lui et complètement hilare !

S : Baka !

N : Oh Sasuke arrête ! Tu sais que quand tu parles comme ça tu m'excites !

Naruto, hilare, ne vit pas le bref soupir que poussa Sasuke, avant de coller un masque de colère sur son visage.

S : Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi ! Je m'en vais.

Naruto attrapa la main de sasuke.

_N : Bon dieu, c'est pas permis d'avoir la peau aussi douce..._

N : Attends ! Excuses moi ! Ce n'était pas drôle. Onegai, ne pars pas ! ( Pour les petits mots japonais qui se glissent dans le texte si vous ne comprenez pas envoyer moi un review et je ferais un petit lexique... )

Sasuke se retourna : Ca baka? il fallait y penser avant... et sur ce? Il commença à partir. Puis se retourna : Je blagais !

Seulement ça non plus ce n'était pas drôle, Naruto était assis par terre, la tête penchée en avant et de fines larmes coulaient sur son visage fin. Sasuke se jeta par terre et le prit dans ses bras :

S : Je suis désolé...désolé

N : Onegai, ne pars pas...

S : Non, promis, allez viens te coucher.

N : ...

S : Puisque que je te dis que je ne partirais pas !

Sasuke se rendit compte que Naruto ne pouvait plus marcher, sous le choc, ses jambes étaient coupées. Il prit délicatement son ami dans ses bras, que son petit corps était légé. Malgrè tous les ramens qu'il ingurgitait, le corps de Naruto semblait refuser de se remplumer...Il allongea un Naruto extenué sur le lit, puis se glissa à coté de lui...C'était comme ça depuis maintenant 2 ans. Sasuke venait toutes les nuits, dormir avec lui. Il ne se passait jamais rien, mais il semblait que le petit renard ne puisse dormir sans son ami. Même si physiquement Naruto était guéris, il n'en était pas moins que son psychique était très faible... Il ne supportait plus les chocs émotionnels, et chaque nuit, ses rêves étaient remplis de cauchemars. Dont il ne se souvenait pas au réveil. Sasuke savait lui, mais il pensait, qu'il vallait mieux que Naruto ne sache rien. Comme chaque nuit, Naruto se réveilla en pleure, comme chaque nuit il appelait Sasuke désespérément, jusqu'à ce que celui ci le prenne dans ses bras :

S : Encore un cauchemar ?

N : Oui? mais cette fois ci je me souviens d'un petit bout de combat.

S : Ca t'arrive de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, de te souvenir de tes cauchemars, non !

N : Oui, je vais peut être enfin comprendre ce qu'il veulent dire... ils m'épuisent, si tu n'était pas..

S : Non ! Tu m'entends ! Tu ne dois pas chercher à te souvenir...oublis tout

N : Mais pourquoi ?

S : Tu risquerais d'en souffrir...

N : Mais pourquoi ! Comment peux tu le savoir ! Comment peux tu savoir ce qu'il y a dans ma tête!

S : ...

N : Rah tu m'énerves, tu vas encore dire un truc du style : mais tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir Naruto ! C'est pour ton bien.

Rahhh je te hais quand tu dis ça. Je sais que tu me caches quelquechose, je le SAIS. Mais je vais m'en souvenir, t'en déplaise... plus on passe du temps ensemble et plus ça me revient. Et ça tu n'y peux rien.

Sur ces mots, Naruto s'évanouit. Sasuke, paniqué, écouta son coeur.

Ouf! Tout allait bien !

Depuis l'accident d'il y a 2 ans, Naruto tombait régulièrement inconscient. Parfois même, jusqu'à aller dans des crises telles, qu'il oubliait de respirer. Mais cette fois ci, c'était juste de la fatigue.

Comme Sasuke s'en voulait de l'avoir fait pleurer tout à l'heure.

Il savait pourtant que son petit démon renard ne suportait plus les émotions fortes, mais il ne se doutait pas que celui ci ressentait d'aussi fortes émotions à son égard. Alors se pouvait il que les sentiments passés soient revenus !

Ou une fois encore, leurs âmes s'étaient elles retrouvées !...

Comme il était beau Naruto... A ses yeux, rien n'était plus beau que le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Naruto était collé contre lui. Ses cheveux retombaient sur son visage, c'est qu'ils avaient poussés en 2 ans. Il avait l'air si pur, si innocent.

_S : Comment a t on pu vouloir faire du mal à un ange !_

Il dormait paisiblement... toujours après un cauchemar ! Il se réveillait, l'appelait puis se rendormait, une fois qu'il sentait sa présence. Ce comportement n'était il pas dû à un reste de sa mémoire !

Sur cette pensée, Sasuke ressera son bras autour de Naruto.

S : Naruto...je ...

Raahhhhhhhhhhhh mais mettez nous un ampli je n'ai rien entendu !

A suivre


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour ! Un petit mot avant de commencer ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espere vous plaira et apportera les reponses que vous vous posez.

Desolee aussi pour le retard, mais des contres temps sont apparus ( techniques et personnels ). De plus travail d'ete oblige. Tout ceci m'a retarde. Comme je ne voulais pas taper ce chapitre important a la va vite... Neanmoins je vais tacher d'etre plus rapide pour le prochain chapitre.

Ah oui ! Une derniere chose, ce chapitre a ete ecrit en Angleterre, ce qui signifie qu'il n'y pas d'accents. Ce n'est donc pas un oublis, car les claviers anglais en sont depourvus.

En esperant que ce chapitre vous plaise et en attendant vos reviews.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 6 : Naruto ! Non ! Ne viens pas !

S : N'approches pas ! C'est un piege !

Une pluie de shurikens s'effondra sur Naruto, heureusement Kiba, lui sauva la vie en sautant sur lui. Mais les problemes ne faisaient que commencer. A chacun de leur pas pour se rapprocher de Sasuke, des pieges se declenchaient, les blessant sans pour autant les tuer. Itachi aime jouer... ( oh le vilain ). Seulement, Naruto et Kiba remarquerent trop tard, que chaque piege declenche entrainait une affreuse douleur pour Sasuke. Des kunais s'enfoncaient des quelques milimetres dans sa peau, et il en était recouvert... A cette decouverte Kiba ordonna a Naruto de s'arreter.

Kiba : Naruto ! Yamete ! Onegai ! Sasuke va mourrir !  
N : Quoi !  
K : Regardes le, Sasuke était recouvert de sang. Il était presque inconscient.  
N : Sasuke, pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit !  
S : ...Arg.. Si vous l'aviez su, vous n'auriez pas eviter les pieges...  
N : Kiba, qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?  
A cet instant, Itachi surgit, il attrapa Kiba et lui lanca un jutsu.

I : Prison sanglante.  
Kiba se retrouva entoure de morceaux de verre en supensions tout autour de lui.

I : Naruto kun quel plaisir de te revoir... comment vas tu ? Tu as grandi depuis tout ce temps. Alors comme ca mes renseignements étaient vrais, tu te voues corps et ame a mon frere ! Huhuhu. Je voulais te faire une petite surprise ! ( Suprise suprise ! ) Alors j'ai monte ce petit manege pour te donner une lecon importante, avant de te prendre Kyubi... huhuhu. Tu vois, maintenant, je tiens en ma possession ton ami et ton amour.

Naruto et Sasuke rougirent.  
I : Ohhhhhhhh ! Ne me dites pas que vous ne vous etes toujours pas declares ? Petit frere, tu me decois ! Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, tu dois choisir l'un d'eux, l'autre mouras. Tu as 5 secondes... 1,2...

Naruto paniqua, que faire ?

N : Yamete Itachi ! Yamete ! Je ne peux pas choisir. Naruto sentit monter en lui la colere : Relaches les, ou je vais te tuer!  
I : Huhuhu, alors je vais choisir pour toi.  
La main de Itachi se referma dans le vide. Les mille et un morceaux de verre, qui entouraient Kiba, s'abattirent sur lui, le decoupant en mille morceaux.

N et S : Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon !

I : Huhuhu ! Ce n'est pas drole, il n'a pas souffert. Je crois que Sasuke lui va, au contraire, souffrir... A un tel point, que tu vas me supplier de te tuer Naruto kun, tant ces images te seront atroces. Je te l'ai ferais revoir de millions de fois jusqu'a ta mort, qui sera longue... huhuhu. Regardes...

Naruto s'effondra sur le sol, dans sa tete il revoyait sans cesse Kiba etre tue  
S : Naruto ? Yamete grand frere ! Onegai ! Tues moi, mais laisses le tranquille.  
I : Tu entends Naruto ? il ne veut pas que je te tue. Mais ne t'inquietes pas petit frere, je te tuerais d'abord. Comme ca tu ne le verras pas mourir, ni souffrir. Quel grand frere admirable je suis, huhuhu.

A ces mots, Itachi commenca son jutsu. Mais Naruto, remplit de haine par les images qu'il voyait et revoyait, laissa Kyubi l'envahir. Ce qui se passa ensuite marqua Sasuke a tout jamais. Avec la vitesse de l'eclair, Naruto se precipita sur Itachi. Un combat digne des plus grands commenca. Mais il était clair que la furie de Naruto depassait de tres loin la folie de Itachi. Surpris par la rapidite et la force de Naruto, Itachi n'eut pas le temps de reflechir, pris par un instinct de survit, il essaya de fuir. Il faut dire que la puissance de Naruto n'avait plus rien a voir avec celle qu'il avait montre lors de son combat contre Haku au pays des brumes. Il ne lui avait meme pas ete utile de recourrir a sa technique de multiclonage pour surpasser Itachi. Celui ci apeure n'eut de cesse de tenter de s'enfuir. Mais accule, il finit par suplier a genoux Naruto, de lui laiser la vie sauve. Naruto s'arreta et le regarda. Dans ses yeux dansaient des flammes. Son chakra l'enveloppait et formait deux oreilles et une queue de kitsune. Profitant de ce moment d'inadvertance, Itachi s'avanca vers Sasuke et commenca a faire s'enfoncer les kunais de plus en plus profondement. Lorsque Naruto s'en rendit compte, il s'immobilisa, l'air se vida de tout le chakra qu'elle contenait tel le calme avant la tempete. Aucun bruit ne trahissait la presence d'une vie.

Un immense malaise envahit Itachi, ainsi que tous les autres ninjas qui s'etaient lancer a la poursuite de Sasuke. Kakashi, partit vers le nord, s'arreta.

K : Que ? Il se passe quelquechose plus a l'Ouest. Cette pression dans l'air,qu'est ce que ca peut etre. Non c'est impossible !... Ca ne peut pas etre...

L'air qui entourait Naruto s'emblait s'embraser. Un souffle de chakra deferla sur la foret. Le plus puissant et le plus fort, jamais vu de memoire d'homme. Tel une onde circulaire, elle s'etendit de toute part de Naruto. Elle consumma le corps de Itachi, sans lui laisser la moindre chance de fuite. Etrangement le souffle ne toucha pas Sasuke,on aurait dit qu'un chakra sous la forme de Kyubi le protegeait.

Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke, qui etait descendu doucement sur le sol, comme porte par le vent. A la vue de Sasuke blesse, le chakra rouge sans qui entourait Naruto devint argent. Enfin c'est la couleur qui s'en rapproche le plus. Jamais pareille couleur n'avait ete vu. Elle etait magnifique, presque trop, paraissait irrelle. Elle etait si pure, si profonde et si intense qu'une licorne aurait fait pale figure a son abord.

Il tomba a genoux pres du corps de Sasuke et le prit dans ses bras delicatement. Son corps etait recouvert de kunais et il perdait beaucoup de sang, trop...

N : Gomen Sasuke kun je n'ai pas vu assez tot que tu souffrais. Part ma faute, tu es blessé et Kiba est mort... Gomen...  
S : Baka ! Ce n'est pas ta faute, je n'aurais pas du tomber dans un piege aussi stupide. C'est moi qui suis le fautif. Naruto, je regrette...

Sasuke s'affaiblissait de plus en plus et sa voix devint inaudible. Son corps etait glace et des grands frissons le parcouraient. Naruto l'enveloppa dans sa veste. Une douce chaleur enveloppa Sasuke, il ouvrit doucement ses yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Naruto. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir jamais vu pareil beaute. Naruto avait toujours eu cette purete en lui et le bleu de ses yeux en etait le temoin. Sasuke aurait bien voulu s'y perdre, mais une douleur lui rappela qu'il n'en aurait pas le temps.

N : Sasuke ! Onegai ne meurs pas !

Sasuke, reussit dans un dernier effort a se redresser, il s'approcha du visage de Naruto et l'effleurera de sa main.

S : Je voulais te dire... depuis longtemps Naruto... mais ma stupide fierte de Uchiwa, non les Uchiwa n'ont rien a faire la dedans, ma stupide fierte... m'en a empecher... aishiteru...

Comme Naruto s'en voulait. Comme ils avaient ete betes. Pourquoi leur avait il fallu se perdre pour se trouver ? Pourquoi leurs sentiments devaient ils se perdre juste a leur annonce ? Ils auraient du tout s'avouer des le premier jour, il aurait du lui dire que dans Konoha, seul lui lui importait plus que tout. Mais l'adolescence n'aide pas ce genre de confidence, on se renferme au lieu de tout dire. pourtant la verite est delivrance. Naruto colla son front a celui de Sasuke, de fines larmes passerent de ses yeux aux siens les unissant dans une meme douleur.

N : ...Moi aussi Sasuke kun, je t'aime...

A ses mots, Sasuke sentit quelques forces le gagner, son coeur explosa de bonheur. Il fixa Naruto, et dans un dernier souffle lui dit :  
S : ...tjs...je t'aimerais tjs...

Doucement ses paupieres se fermerent et Sasuke laissa le neant l'envahir.  
N : Sasuke ! Non ! Ne me laisses pas seul !  
S : ...  
N : noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!

Un cri dechirant traversa la foret. Naruto ressera son etreinte autour du corps de son aime. La tete de Sasuke tomba en arriere, offrant ainsi au ciel son doux visage de porcelaine. Une pluie fine commenca a tomber, comme une douce etoffe elle enveloppa les deux amoureux, essayant de proteger et d'apaiser ces deux coeurs. A la fois heureux d'avoir enfin trouve leur autre moitie et brises de se le voir enlever.

A suivre

Note technique : Prison sanglante

Cette technique ressemble un peu a celle de Gaara, sauf que le sable est remplace par de fins morceaux de verre aiguises, qui entoure la victime maintenue en apesanteur, les pics de verre se tenant a 5 cm du corps de la victime, a la fin du jutsu elles transpercent le corps de part et d'autre. Cette technique est paralelle a celle qui retient Sasuke prisonnier. Elle ne vous sera jamais montree ni dans l'anime ni dans le manga, car vu que c'est du verre, on peut observer tous le sang et la decoupe du corps.

Mais non je ne suis pas derangee ! lol


End file.
